Tell me the truth about love
by Phi-chan
Summary: Eine FF über Hanson, Jepp Hanson. Und eine Liebesgeschichte natürlich , kompliziert, kompliziert kann ich nur sagen...


**_Tell me the truth about love_**

Es sei hiermit erwähnt, dass dies nur eine Fanfiction ist, und nichts hier der Realität entspricht. Somit befinden wir uns in einem parallel Universum in dem Kate und Nat+Kids, so lieb ich sie alle auch hab, nicht existieren... (Muahahahaa) :P So don't you dare being mad at me, it's just a fantasie! enjoy! rofl. eure Felizitas

**Kapitel 1: Mmmbop!**

- Poem extracts by W.H. Auden - 

Some say that Love's a little boy,  
And some say it's a bird.  
Some say it makes the world go round,  
And some say it's absurd.

Da war er nun. DER Tag. Der Abend ihres Lebens, der Abend auf den sie gewartet hatten. Der Tag an dem das lang ersehnte Hanson Konzert ENDLICH stattfinden sollte. Sparkey und Jill hatten sich monatelang auf diesen einen signifikanten Abend vorbereitet, diesen wunderbaren Abend an dem sie endlich die Chance hatten ihre geliebten Idole, Isaac, Taylor und Zachary Hanson live und in Farbe zu erleben. Die beiden waren durch Zufall den drei entzückenden Jungs aus Tulsa verfallen, als sie eine Reportage über die " erwachsen gewordenen Mmmbop Jungs" im Fernsehen aufgeschnappt hatten. Und heute sollten sie sie endlich live in Konzert erleben dürfen! Was für ein Ereignis! Schon seit einer Ewigkeit vielen die zwei Freundinnen ihren Kumpels mit ihren an Apotheose grenzenden Schwärmereien auf den Wecker.  
"Ich kann noch immer nicht fassen, dass wir sie heute wirklich und wahrhaftig zu sehen bekommen!" rief Sparkey aufgeregt aus. Jill hatte es nun schon seit einer geschlagenen halben Stunde die Sprache verschlagen, sie starrte nur mit glasigen Augen und einem träumerischen Ausdruck im Gesicht durch die Gegend, was Sparkey langsam gehörig auf die Nerven ging. "Jetzt wach endlich auf du Nudi! Hallo? Du solltest hier mit mir im Zimmer herumhüpfen und jubilieren anstatt wie ne Blaue Kuh (sorry Insider Leutz hehe) die doofe Wand anzustarren!" wütete sie empört. Der spöttische Unterton in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören gewesen. "ich packs nicht" War alles was Jill im Moment herausbrachte. "Und Bitzy wird auch dasein! Das wird sowas von ärger genial!" hibbelte sie plötzlich. "Jaah ich weiiiß!" strahlte sie Sparkey an, "du solltest dich aber langsam packen. Wir müssen langsam los sonst kriegen wir NIE Plätze in der ersten Reihe!" "Zaaach... Mag nicht anstehen.sniff" nörgelte Jill, erhob sich dennoch von Sparkeys Bett und nahm die Checkliste in die Hand. "Ok, gehen wirs an..Converse?" "haben wir an." "o.K...uhm..Fanbriefe? wichtig!" "yup, hier" "Geschenke?" "Tays Schal und Zacs Drumsticks sind hier, Ikes Zigarre hat die Bitzy." "ah ja genau. gut...ähm.. Underneath Album und Underneath acoustic life DVD plus Permanent Marker zum signieren lassen?" "gecheckt!" "Tickets? Gaaaaaaaanz wichtig!" "gecheckt! Alles da!" Sparkey wedelte mit den Zwei Tickets vor Jills Nase herum. "Yup ich glaaauub... wir ham ales! Let's go!" Und so machten sie die verrückten Mädels aufgeregt schnatternd und tratschend auf zur Konzerthalle um den besten Abend ihres Lebens einzuläuten.

Vor der Halle angekommen machte Jills Herz erst einmal einen riesen Hüpfer, denn sie sah weit und breit keinen einzigen anderen Fan... ausser... "BIIITZYYYY!" Jodelten Sparkey und Jill fast gleichzeitig quer über den menschenleeren Platz. "HIII! Sparkey schatz Jillimaus!" rief diese zurück und ein strahlendes Grinsen machte sich auf den Gesichtern der drei Mädels breit. "Ich packs nicht... Es ist nicht EIN einsames Schwein ausser uns dreien hier! Wir haben so ein Glück!" freute sich Bitzy als alle drei hibelig vor der Halle standen. "naja es ist schon ein Glück aber Leute.. mich wundert's nicht unbedingt, ich mein, wir sind immerhin ganze 8 Stunden zu früh hier.." warf Jill ein. "Hallo? Jillimaus? Geht's noch? Manche Fans ÜBERNACHTEN sogar vor den Hallen nur um an die besten Plätze zu kommen! Ich dachte es währen mindestens schon ein paar von den hardcore hanson fans,die die ganze Tour mitmachen (die glücklichen sniff) da, aber da ist niemand.. seit ihr auch sicher dass das die richtige Halle ist?" für diesen Komment erntete Sparkey zwei hochgezogene Augenbrauen. Je eine von Jill und von Bitzy. "hm.. schon irgendwie komisch" meinte Bitzy. "hab mich auch schon ein bissal gewundert" "Ach egal wir haben sicher einfach nur megamäßiges Glück!" Strahlte Sparkey. Die zwei anderen nickten zustimmend und sie machten es sich auf den Treppen vor dem noch verschlossenen Hallenhaupteingang gemütlich und stimmten glücklich ein paar ihrer lieblings hanson tunes an.  
Was die drei vor lauter Euphorie um die Jungs aber glatt vergessen hatten zu berücksichtigien, war das zwar in Amerika tatsächlich Mädels vor den Hallen übernachteten, nicht aber in ihrem Land, wo die Jungs (leider) noch nicht so bekannt waren wie über dem Ozean. Nach einer Stunde erstaunten aber von schallenden songs erfüllten Wartens jedoch, tröpfelten dann doch stück für stück noch andere übergeschnappte Fansons heran, und schon bald saß eine recht ansehnliche, fröhlich plappernd und singende Fanson gruppe vor den Verspiegelten Toren der Konzerthalle.  
Plötzlich öffnete sich das Haupttor einen Spalt breit und zum vorschein kam die Hälfte eines ziemlich mächtig aussehenden Securitys. Die Gruppe, die nun schon um die 20 Leute fasste, verstummte.Die drei Mädels wunderten sich warum die Tore schon geöffnet wurden, es waren immerhin noch 6 Stunden bis zum Konzert... Der Security blickte finster auf die drei Fans zu seinen Füßen herab, nämlich Sparkey, Bitzy und Jill. "Seit ihr die drei die vor ner Stunde oder so derart herumgeträllert haben dass die Wände gewackelt haben?" fragte er gerade so leise das nur sie und ein paar umliegende Mädels ihn hörten. "öhm.. ich schätze schon..." sagte Sparkey woraufhin sie einen kräftigen Klaps von Jill, die neben ihr saß , erntete. "Auuu! He du-" "Los! Aufstehen, mitkommen, jetzt!" grunzte der Security und machte die große Tür noch etwas weiter auf. "Ich hab ein komisches Gefühl.." flüsterte Jill ihren Freundinnen zu. "es..es ist a..aber kein schlechtes, nur.. nur irgendwie komisch!" fügte sie auf den leicht ängstlich wirkenden Blick Bitzys hinzu. "Na toll, das beruhigt mich aber waahnsinnig!" Bitzy rollte mit den Augen als der Security die schwere Tür wieder hinter ihnen abschloss..  
"Hab ich schon erwähnt dass ich Angst hab?" murmelte Jill in Bitzys Ohr. "Du bist nicht die einzige... was wenn wir das Konzert nicht sehen dürfen weil wir vorher so laut waren und die Jungs irgendwie gestört haben?"fragte diese"dann töte ich sie..nein echt dass kanns jetzt nicht sein oder?" meinte Jill mit einem Blick der an ein fieses Tier erinnerte. "Jeeesus, Leute! beruhigt euch! Ihr glaubt doch nicht im Ernst dass wir jetzt wegen dem bisschen Lärm nicht ins Konzert dürfen! Also echt!" fuhr Sparkey dazwischen."stimmt... ausserdem waren wir in der großen Gruppe viiiel lauter als nur zu dritt.." fügte Jill hinzu. Der Sec. führte die Mädels eine Treppe hinunter und einen Gang entlang bis sie vor einer Tür mit der Aufschrift "Backstage breich - zutritt nur mit Befugniss" standen. "Hee... der führt uns.." flüsterte Sparkey, "Nein, jetzt aber nicht wirklich oder?" Bitzi klappte der Mund auf als dieser Schrank von Mann dem sie gefolgt waren die Tür aufstieß und die Mädels sanft hineinschubste. "Wa..Wo..äh..bringen sie uns--" versuchte Jill zu fragen doch sie brachte bei dem Anblick der sich ihr bot kein Wort mehr heraus. "oh, da sind sie ja, hi girls!" Zachary Walker Hanson drehte sich um und strahlte sie mit einem Grinser von einem Ohr zum anderen an. "No way, ich träume.." Sparkey klappte nun auch die Kinnlade runter. "das ist doch zu schön um wahr zu sein.." presste Jill noch heraus bevor ihr die Luft weg blieb, da hinter Zac Jordan Taylor Hanson höchst persönlich zum Vorschein kam und ebenfalls einen breiten Grinser im Gesicht hatte.  
"Hey Girls!Wie geht's?"Die Mädels konnten ihr Glück nicht fassen. Da standen sie, vor zwei ihrer drei Idole und verstanden die Welt nicht mehr."Was Wieso?"stammelte Jill die den Blick nicht von dem lächelnden Taylor wenden konnte. "Was soll das denn für eine Begrüßung sein? Ein bisschen herzlicher wenn ich bitten darf!" rief Zac lachend, stapfte auf die Mädels zu und drückte eine nach der anderen schraubstockartig an sich. Taylor tat es ihm gleich darauf nach, wenn auch nicht ganz so unsanft . "Ah.. sorry" meinte Bitzy, "es ist nur... wir sind so überascht euch jetzt schon zu treffen... und... und auch noch Backstage.. und überhaupt... wo ist Ike?" sie wurde rot und alle mussten lachen. "Er kommt gleich, ich schätze er stylt seine Haare nochmal nach.. hahaha!" lachte Tay "aber ihr habt uns noch gar nicht gesagt wie ihr heißt." Jill ergriff das Wort "Ähm.. ich bin Jill und das hier sind meine freundinnen Sparkey und Bitzy." "Interressante Namen.." Zac grinste immer noch von einem Ohr zum anderen und sparkey starrte ihn unverwandt an, während Jill genüsslich den Blick zwischen den beiden Männern schweifen ließ.  
"Well well, sind unsere goldkehlchen schon da? Bitzy, Sparkey und Jill, sehr erfreut" kam eine fröhliche Stimme von hinten und Clarke Isaac Hanson gesellte sich zu der lustigen Truppe hinzu.Bitzy strahlte ihn an. Sparkey stutzte "Goldkehlchen?" fragte sie skeptisch. "tja Goldkehlchen das seit ihr..haha" meinte Zac. "Ja, Zac hat euch beim durchqueren der halle draussen singen hören" meinte Tay "Ja und daraufhin kam er mit einem affenzahn in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekracht und meinte keuchend wir sollten uns UNBEDINGT ein paar Fans, die draussen sitzen anhören, die seien echt gut!" fügte Ike hinzu. "Ich bin NICHT gerannt!" rief Zac empört "Oh doch, und wie!" sagte Tay. Die Mädels lachten bei Zacs face, hatten aber immer noch nicht den blassesten schimmer was das damit zu tun haben sollte, dass sie nun hier vor ihnen im Backstage bereich standen... "Tja, wir sind also die Treppen hochgelatscht und haben es uns in der Halle gemütlich gemacht und euch gelauscht" schloss Tay. "Mo..moment.. ihr habt UNS beim singen zugehört?" fragte Jill "yup" Tay nickte "u..und ihr fandet es... GUT?" stotterte Bitzy. "Oh ja! sehr sogar! Ihr wart fantastisch!" mischte sich nun Zac wieder ein "äusserst faszinierend was uns da so zu Ohren gekommen ist!" grinste er. Sparkey wurde das Gefühl nicht los das Zac nicht nur ihre Gesangskünste meinte...


End file.
